The Book of Princeton!
by theatre4life
Summary: Elder Price and co. end up without hotel rooms in NYC, courtesy of Gary Coleman, and are stuck living on Avenue Q with Princeton while the puppets take their rooms. Princeton starts to find his purpose with them, and Connor McKinley starts to open up.


**A/N: First crossover, let's see how it goes…Book of Mormon and Avenue Q. All of the elders, Nabulungi, Mafala, and the General from TBOM and pretty much everyone from Avenue Q. Heads up...at some point I might make Rory (McKinley/Connor), Andrew (Price/Kevin), and Nikki (Nabulungi) enter the picture. Maybe John Tartaglia (original Princeton!).**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Times Square<p>

A rather chipper Elder Kevin Price walked down the streets of New York. The wind in his brown hair, the sun shining, and a song in his heart…what could possibly go wrong on a wonderful day like this?

Well, Elder Arnold Cunningham for one. He kept on lagging behind, pointing out everything in sight. "Starbucks!" "McDonald's!" "The Book of Mormon-on BROADWAY? Book of Arnold could do better..." "Horses!" "Skyscrapers!" "O-M-Gosh-a STAR WARS convention!" He was so happy to be back in the US, it wasn't even funny. Kevin was wondering what made him miss the US so much…he had been given a bit of a tough time back at Salt Lake. And he had seemed so happy helping everyone out in Uganda…

Kevin stayed back for a bit, letting the other elders pass him. Then he poked Arnold. Hard.

"Ow!" Arnold cried out. "What was that for?"

"Can you please stay focused?"

"Elder Price, we're not even on a mission or anything. Let loose!"

"Easy for you to say, you've got Nabulungi," Kevin protested, pointing towards Nabulungi.

Some of the Africans had decided to go along with them, including Nabulungi, Mafala, and surprisingly-the General. Kevin still found him scary-especially ever since what had happened after he had tried to convert him-but nonetheless, they let him come. The more the merrier, as Elder Connor McKinley put it, though in a slightly dark voice. Kevin was still somewhat confused about why he had said this.

See, it had been a long time since their missions had ended. There was already a new generation back in Uganda, helping to finish what they had started. But they had already served their time for "Heavenly Father"-and they weren't in any hurry to be going back. However, they did want to see each other again, so they decided to go on a road trip, to everyone's favorite place. It had taken a while to get everyone, mainly because they all had to stop and find some random posessions like a box of Pop-Tarts (guess who), a scrapbook of the old times in Uganda (Elder Price), a Star Wars lightsaber (Elder Cunningham), etc. Anyway, right now, they were in New York City-Connor's favorite place. Kevin could see why-he was staring, transfixed, at all the skyscrapers and marquees surrounding them.

"Elder McKinley? Get a move on?" Elder Michael "Pop-Tarts" Thomas gave his old companion a pat on the back.

"Sure," Connor said quickly, still looking at a sign. The famous Broadway street sign.

All of the elders managed to stick together and grab Nabulungi, Mafala, and the General. They still had to eat lunch. Nabulungi was still a little wary-she wasn't quite used to the city yet. She jumped every time she heard a car honk.

"Don't worry, Salt Lake City doesn't have as much traffic," Arnold said encouragingly.

Nabulungi's smile brightened (they had promised her that they'd go to Salt Lake City at the end of the road trip), and things were starting to actually go pretty well. Then, of course things had to start again. While they were in Times Square. On the steps of TKTS. A puppet got in the General's way, making him trip, and he started cursing at him. Everything-and I won't go into detail. Let's just say that he even cursed in an African language.

"Hey! Hey!" The elders started to try to get him away, but before long, a familiar-looking person stepped in between them and yanked the puppet off of the General.

Everyone looked at each other a little awkwardly. Then Arnold's eyes bulged. He knew that face!

"O-M-Gosh, you're Gary Coleman!" he yelped.

Arnold loved watching _Diff'rent Strokes_ reruns, though he never admitted it to the other elders. Just one of his random obsessions that no one needed to know about. Though everyone did know about Star Wars and everything…all thanks to his making things up again.

Gary cocked his head, looking at him warily. Was this weird Mormon dude going to say it? If he did, he was going to just about lose it. "Watchoo talkin' 'bout, Willis?" he heard a mocking voice yelp in his head. He started to shake like a mad person...

"Yeah, yeah, he's Gary Coleman, I'm racist," the puppet managed a weak grin, still on the ground. Gary stopped.

"You're not the only one who's racist, Princeton," another puppet rolled her eyes and grinned at them, "Aren't we all?"

"Princeton? Hey-that sounds like you, Elder Price!" Arnold exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't," Kevin snapped.

"But seriously…Price, Princeton?"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Princeton muttered.

"It sucks to be me! It sucks to be me! It sucks to be MEEEEEEE!" yet another puppet joined them.

"Shut up, Blian!" a female puppet yelled.

"Can we get back to Gary?" Connor said, a little shaken up at all the puppets.

"Yeah, let's get back to me," Gary said wearily.

"Oh, yeah?" one of the puppets who just came by said. "Schadenfreude to you, Gary."

"I regret ever teaching you that," Gary said as the puppet started to laugh hysterically.

"Why does your life suck now, Brian?" Princeton asked, over the audible puppet laughter.

"I volunteered for a stand-up comedy show a couple minutes ago in a nightclub," Brian moaned.

"So?"

"So, I completely failed!"

"You should let Elder McKinley here do some stand-up," Kevin butted into their conversation. "He rocks."

"I do not! The most I ever came up with was that weird 'Turn It Off' thingy that you made me do in Uganda for that elder variety show," Connor protested.

"Oh, do it here!" Elder Pop-Tarts clapped his hands.

"NO," everyone shouted at him, including Gary, Christmas Eve, and the puppets.

"Okay, _okay_," Pop-Tarts said a little slowly, and more carefully this time.

"Can everyone introduce themselves? So we know who's talking?" one of the puppets said.

"Trekkie no need to know people's names. We no need to," a revolting-looking one said. In Elder Price's mind, at least.

"We DO need to know names, thank you very much," a puppet said. "Hey, I'm Rod," he said, introducing himself.

"Connor McKinley. Call me Elder McKinley."

So everyone pretty much introduced themselves. Yeah. Anyway, once they all knew each other's names, the topic turned back to Gary.

"Gary, watchoo doin' in New York?" Arnold asked jokingly.

"Say that again and you're gonna get it," Gary glared at him.

"Sorry!" Arnold yelped.

"Was there even any need for this?" Nicky said. "I'm getting a little bored, if you get what I'm saying here..."

Suddenly, Connor's phone let out a blasting sound. Everyone cringed and cursed, except for Kevin.

"TURN IT OFF! LIKE A LIGHT SWITCH! JUST GO BAP! REALLY, WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THAT? TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

"Sorry!" Connor apologized frantically as he snatched his phone. "Hello?" he said.

He had a long and heated argument with whoever he was talking to.

"You know what, to hell with it. We're not using Hilton Hotels anymore! Paris is all washed up, anyway!" Connor yelled into the phone, and immediately hung up on the guy he was arguing with.

"Connor...who was that?" Arnold said a little timidly.

"That was the guy who I booked our hotel rooms with! And now he's saying that they don't have the rooms anymore! All six! Said that some guy named Gary Cole-wait a second!"

Connor marched right over to Gary.

"Give us our rooms back!"

"No!"

"What do you need the rooms for?"

"I need a vacation!"

"We're on leave!"

"HUH?" Nabulungi let out, completely baffled.

"Never mind that! Anyway-" he cleared his throat, then got a burst of inspiration.

"Give us our rooms back!" he sang. "Hand the keys on over! When you help others, you can't help helping yourself!"

"Oh no," Elder Patrick Church whispered to Kevin as they all looked on to the scene unfolding in front of them. "He's giving them the song-and-dance treatment."

"This is actually quite entertaining," Pop-Tarts said. "Let's let him at it for a while."

"So give me the rooms back NOW!" Connor sang loudly as he concluded his showstopping number.

People from the line downstairs applauded when he was done. Connor had actually forgotten that there were other random people around them.

"Sooo...give us the rooms back?"

Everyone was giving pleading looks to Gary, the Mormons hoping he'd say yes, the Avenue Q residents hoping that he'd give the rooms up just to shut the guy up.

"NO," Gary yelled loudly. "Especially not after that! Mormon..." he added under his breath.

"What's your deal with Mormons?" Elder William Neeley demanded.

"Let's just say that I had this little falling-out with a Mormon co-star that was made all hushy-hush. Now, I'll take the rooms, and in return, you guys stay in our apartments on Avenue Q! Princeton's going to stay with you to learn a few lessons," Gary said.

"WHAT?" the Mormons and Princeton yelled.

"But-but what about Kate?" Princeton faltered.

"She'll survive without you," Gary waved his hand. "Let's just bring them down to Avenue Q, then everyone can follow me to the hotel. We deserve it after all this time in the musical, anyhow."

"But what about ME?" Princeton whined.

"Maybe I'll find my purpose with them," he thought. Yeah. Right. Like that could happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...watchoo think? :) Princeton's going to have a lot of fun...**


End file.
